srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-10 - Too Dangerous for a Pen
Some might consider arriving on the Argama in a state not too dissimilar to a popsicle as the tip of the iceburg for someone's bad luck. Alas, that is not the case for the captured pilot. The poking and prodding from medical staff had lasted longer than most, and even now she was still considered under 'observation', just incase there are any long-term side effects to being in stasis. For the time being, Hassan is occupied elsewhere, obviously not considering the white-haired young woman with the strange blue tatoos to be much of a threat. At the moment, she's floating from the ceiling, legs folded, eyes closed, as if she were in some sort of zen state. Macua Huitl is strange like tht but she basically arrived on the Freedan with almost no memory of who she was. So strange entries don't bother her too much. Though the last recue from the A-laws was a plant still? This one doesn't look like that, at least she doesn't think so. She's been meaning to come by and check upon her. The Brzilian Gundam fighter now pokes her head into medical to t least get a look at this new arrival. Is she meditating? "Hello." A voice? A greeting. Someone /other/ than the medical staff. Stormy blue eyes flash open, and any semblance of a state of peace broken. "Oh." She chuckles softly, moving a hand back as if she were sweeping her hair over one ear - even if it's too short to actually do so. The woman shifts out of her seated position, hovering in the null gravity for a moment before using her hand to push off of the ceiling, still upside-down to anyone who normally would orient themselves to what is underood as the floor. "Hello there. You aren't the captain are you? No wait, they said the captain was a man." She mutters the last bit to herself, as if she were just remembering this fact. "Anyways, sorry. I'm kind of stuck here so... I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to?" There's an almost pleading tone to her voice, like someone who has a bit too little exposure to normal human beings and far too much exposure to doctors for one day. Macua Huitl does have an accent and it's diferent from anyone else on the ship. She pauses at the question that she's the captain. "No that would be Bright Noa whose in command of the ship." She now looks the white haired girl for a moment before saying anything. "I'm just one of the pilots on the ship." Sadly Macua is the wrong person if you want a 'normal' human being Well, 'normal' certainly is subjective. "Bright Noa, right." She runs a hand through her too-short hair, stopping at the scars on the back of her head as she sighs, and then pushes off the ceiling with her feet, flipping end over end until she's actually oriented properly. "I think I'm waiting on someone deciding what to do with me." She laughs slightly, pulling herself down to sit on the edge of one of the cots, "But as I'm not shackled yet, I'm hopeful that I don't end up in another interrogation room." Biting at her lower lip, almost in an unsure sort of fashion, the young woman leans forward, "So you're a pilot? I am too, at least that's what everyone was telling me anyways." She shrugs her shoulders, then reaches one hand over to scratch over the marks on her arm. The color of those marks seems to shift afterwards, and then edge back towards dark blue. "What's your name? What do you pilot?" It seems like a lot of questions, especially from someone who could be the enemy, but it comes off more as curiousity than anything else. Macua Huitl she pauses at the scars and then politely looks away. "Not my call I'm afraid." She admits "I'm a Gundam fighter actually. My name's MAcua and I'm the pilot of the Amazon Gundam and the Phoebe Gundam respectivly." After the momentary realization of just how visibile her own scars might be, the young woman seems to put them out of her mind, leaning forward over her knees. "Gundam. Huh?" She asks, plucking at the oversized pair of pajama pants that the medical staff had stuck her in, as if she were searching for some image in her mind that doesn't quite come to the surface. "I'm not sure if I've ever seen one. Not really sure of much at all to be honest." There is a moment of hesitation, as if she weren't sure if she wanted to explain further, but what could it hurt? "Whatever it was that caused these... pretty much wiped most of what I can remember. It's all bits and pieces." She runs her hand over the scars, not all that bothered by them, and then tries to offer a small smile. "But don't worry, I don't expect you to do anything. Guess... I'm just a little lonely. Doctors don't make good conversationalists." She pushes herself up, floating along the floor towards the door before offering a hand out. "I'm Lin." Another pause, "Or at least I think that's my name anyways. It's the only thing I can remember and it feels right." Confusion arches one eyebrow, but it doesn't linger. "It's nice to meet you?" She offers, still sounding unsure. Macua Huitl says, "Ya, and really that's a little suprising." She pauses seeming to understand where she's comming from on the subject of memory. "Wking up somewhere not remebering your past or even knowing your own name is honestly terrfying. I been there and it seems your a little better off than I was. I didn't even have a name." She accepts the hand shaking it. Though her grip's a little strong, it's not intentionally so though. Lin's own grip seems quite a bit firmer than one would expect for someone obviously born as an Ender, although her whole physique seems to back up the story that she was once a pilot. "I guess that's the problem with what we do. You can have the best technology in the world, but the human mind is still just as fallable." As she draws her hand back, Lin just floats, looking slightly lost as her pale eyebrows draw closer together. The thought that someone else has gone through this though - that comes as somewhat of a comfort. It's better than believing you're alone in the universe. "Did your memories come back eventually? I mean... the people who had me before this ship rescued me, or captured me or whatever... they seemed to think I was just faking all this." She laughs at the idea, the thought that someone could fake having amnesia. "Hassan thinks it's just trauma, and my brain might re-wire itself if given enough time." Macua Huitl seems a little suprised at her grip and then eases up on her own as she realises she was prehaps putting it on too hard. "Sorry, about that. Humm and there's too many who like to try and play around with it too unfornately." She nods for a moment. "It took a long time my mind had been ravaged delibrately to be honestly." She nods "It wouldn't suprise me but it can take time and it was... sadly a long time for me." The young woman shakes her head, dismissing any concern over the firmness of the other pilot's grip. "I don't /think/ this was deliberate. Or at least, it was, it was a collosal screw up on the part of whomever had me last." Once more, her face shows a look of concentration, as if even short-term memory were hard at the moment. "Hassan had said they found me in an A-LAWS facility. So, it they were the ones from before, where exactly am I now?" Her eyes scan up towards Macua, searching for answers - answers to more than just the questions she's speaking aloud. "I guess... I just keep hoping it might just come back, but it doesn't." She snaps her fingers, and then just lets her hand come back down to her side again. "I was thinking that maybe my 'frame might have something in the flight logs that might help." Blink. Well, at least she could remember what type of unit she was flying when this happened. "But I'll have to wait until I'm off of house-arrest for that." Macua Huitl humms a little bit at the other and says, "That's not a promising place to be found honstly but your likely very lucky we got you out." She admits and smiles a little bit. "Don't force it and pay attention to any dreams, I started having stuff come back that wy before I could wakingluy remeber thing." Hummms "That's a possible idea t least, and I'll see say if I could bring you a book or something to watch so you don't go stir crazy?" Well, she still didn't have an answer about where she was, but at least she's left with a feeling that this place isn't anywhere near as bad as the last one. After the hard lights and harsh words of interrogators, medical staff weren't exactly intimidating. "Dreams. Not sure if I've had any yet, but maybe if I could write them down..." She muses, toying with the idea. Still, her mind doesn't linger on that for very long, the prospect of something other than the same walls to look at is far more intrigueing. "A book would be great. Or maybe a pad of paper and something to write with? I promise, I don't have super secret ninja kill people with pens powers. At least, not that I can remember." She rubs at the back of her neck sheepishly, laughing a little at the joke that might not be a joke. "I'd really appreciate it." She finally murmurs, with a bit more of an accepting, serious tone. Macua Huitl smiles for a moment and nods "I'll be back in a few , and just a book I'm afraid. But it's better than nothing right?" She gives one last look before she slips out she'll be back soon with the book as promised however! Category:Logs